


What Daddy Wants

by oppach



Series: Daddy [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Daddy Kink, Diapers, Dom/sub, Lingerie, Multi, Threesome, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppach/pseuds/oppach
Summary: a short erotic story involving a daddy and his subs.





	What Daddy Wants

"Daddy's home! Where are my girls?" He was tall, buff, and dark. His deep voice traveled thru the house.

It wasn't long before his girls entered the room. He'd met them 3 years ago and they had moved in with him shortly after. He loved how submissive they were and how easily he had talked them into every thing he wanted.

They were both wearing lingerie--that's what he required of them and they did what Daddy said. He gave them a smile and sat on the couch, patting his lap. They approached him obediently and sat, one on each massive thigh. He patted their thin thighs in response. He kept them on a strict, but healthy, diet. The girl on his right wore thigh high black stockings hooked to a black, lace garter belt. Her panties were of the same black lace, as was her bra. Daddy slipped a finger tip under the panties and gave the woman a peck on the lips before turning to his other girl.

She was wearing a purple dress that came to the top of her thighs. It had no back until just at her ass--leaving a peak of her cheeks. The lace cups showed her tiny breasts above the purple satin. He slipped a finger along her crack and pecked her lips.

"Daddy's girls are so pretty."

"Thank you, Daddy." They sing songed, looking pleased.

"Do you know what Daddy wants?"

"What do you want, Daddy?" The girl in black asked, eager to please.

"Daddy wants baby girls."

This had been the first game he'd talked them into 3 years ago. After their relationship had turned sexual, he talked them into wearing diapers for his pleasure.

Daddy slipped them off his legs and stood. He walked toward the second bedroom of the house, his girls holding hands and following him. In the room, he turned to them and ordered them to strip each other. The brunette in the purple dress unhooked the black lace bra of the blonde and slipped it off, revealing pert breasts. She then slipped the garter belt and stockings off. Finally, she tugged the panties down. She gathered up the lace and set the collection in a laundry basket. 

The blonde lifted the dress by the hem and pulled it over the brunette's head. This revealed the matching purple, satin panties that barely contained a bulge. The blonde pulled the panties down and put it and the dress into the same basket.

"Good girls." Daddy praised. "Now lie down on the floor." 

They did as they were told, waiting patiently. Daddy approached with two diapers in hand. He unfolded them and slid one under the blonde. He then slid one under the brunette. He sprinkled powder on each of the girls and then taped the diapers shut. 

"Thank you, Daddy." They sing songed in unison, still waiting. He stood and pulled his shirt off, revealing his glorious abs. Then he dropped his pants and briefs, his thick cock not yet as interested as his mind.

"Come, girls. Suck Daddy's cock."

They got on their hands and knees and crawled to him. The brunette licked at the big man's balls, savoring the flavor. The blonde kissed her daddy's cock before gently sucking it. Daddy ran his hands thru the girls' hair. 

"Such good babies." He cooed at them as his dick began to harden. "Look at you worshiping daddy's cock." 

The blonde increased her pace, taking her daddy's cock in deeper and deeper. The brunette paid careful attention to Daddy's balls and thighs, licking and laving. The big man waited until he was fully erect before pulling the mouths off him.

"Kiss it." He commanded.

The two women met around the head of their daddy's cock. They kissed each other with the swollen member in the middle of their kissing.

"You're so pretty." The man observed. They were. They were beautiful. He started to stroke himself a bit, watching the diaper clad women sharing his cock.  
He had worked hard for this. He had groomed them, trained them, dominated them until they did what he asked.

"Is your dick hard yet, darlin?" Daddy asked, tugging on the brunette's hair.

"Yes, Daddy." Her dark eyes gazed up at him, full of lust and worship.

She had once been a young newlywed man with a beautiful wife. Their relationship had started as friendly, almost fatherly. She was trying to be a man for her wife but couldn't fix their car or home or bring in enough money. Daddy had stepped in and helped. The couple grew to admire him and appreciate him.

And then one night he had started telling the wife how beautiful she was. The young husband was thrilled that someone else noticed how gorgeous his wife was--the wife that had chosen to marry him. Daddy hadn't gone behind the brunette's back and fucked his wife. No. His goal was higher than that. He'd talked the young man into letting him satisfy the lady. He had the husband watch as they made love. It hadn't made the wife want her husband any less.

Their relationship continued to deepen. Daddy talked the couple into moving in with him, lessening their worries. He showered them with affection and expectations. They learned how to help around the house and yard. They became his.

Daddy was having sex with the wife often. The husband usually watched. Eventually, Daddy talked the younger man into joining them. They learned the joy of servicing Daddy together. After the first time, the man had broken down into tears. Daddy had hugged him tight.

"What's wrong?"

"I--I'm not gay!" The younger man had sobbed, ashamed of letting another man take him in front of his wife.

"Oh, honey." Daddy had cooed, stroking the man's hair. "I know you're not. You're special. In fact, I think what is really going on here isn't that you're gay but that you're a girl."

The brunette pulled back, staring at the older man.

"You're beautiful--tall and thin with those pretty eyes." Daddy told him. "You're sensitive and delicate. You're the perfect woman, sweetheart."

So, they'd given it a try. He started wearing women's clothes. Then he started on the hormone treatments. He loved being a girl. He loved being pretty and sexy. He especially loved when Daddy came home from work and held him close, telling him how beautiful he was.

Daddy gazed into his girl's brown eyes as she gazed up at him.

"My sweet girl." He smiled. "Daddy wants to cum all over your pretty face."

"Oh please, Daddy!" She licked the head of his cock.

He stroked himself a bit harder, aiming at the woman's face. The blonde had moved to her daddy's balls, sucking and kissing. Daddy watched his girls, these women he had complete control over, this formerly devoted married couple that he had molded to suit his own wants and needs. Nothing could be sexier than this. With a grunt, Daddy came all over the brunette's face. As he came down from his high, he told the blonde to clean up. He watched as she licked and slurped the cum off her husband's face. They kissed for a bit, all tongue and lips and Daddy's cum, before he told them to stop.

"Is dinner ready?" Daddy asked as he relaxed on the couch.

"Yes, Daddy." The blonde answered. "We were waiting for you."

"Good girl. Now, bring Daddy his food."


End file.
